


The Great Beast

by SuccubustyKisses



Series: Monsterfucker Bingo [8]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dragon Hunk, Dragons, M/M, human Lance, human takes the dragon d, porn with little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:27:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22151770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuccubustyKisses/pseuds/SuccubustyKisses
Summary: “Sir Zarkon, what brings you and your…” Lance looks around at the crowd with a frown. “Friends… to my room tonight?”“Well, Lance. As you know it’s time for the sacrifice to the great beast.”“I’m afraid you’ve come to the wrong person If you’re looking for a virgin to sacrifice, Sir. I promise you, no one leaves here that way.” Lance gives a little chuckle no one joins in on as Zarkon's sneer turns to disgust.“Well, it is lucky for us that the great beast has specified it doesn’t want a virgin.” Lance starts to back up as the words settle in, his stomach dropping. “And since we have to keep the beast happy, we decided to give it the best of the best. From your status in this… place… that means you, Lance.”
Relationships: Hunk/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Monsterfucker Bingo [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1284680
Comments: 13
Kudos: 123





	The Great Beast

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since I updated my monsterfuckers! I hope you enjoy this beautiful story of dragon and man.

“See you again soon, Sir?” Lance smiles coyly batting his eyelashes up at the man at his door. 

“Well someone has to keep you in line.” The Man smirked, hand brushing over his chin before he turns and walks out. 

With a snort and a roll of his eyes Lance turns around and walks into his small assigned room. Sure, brothel work isn’t the ideal job. Who actually _wants_ to be a whore? He hears it all the time. Well, Lance does. He loves his job, loves the different types of sex with different types of clients. His favorite part is trying to figure out someone new. 

Unfortunately for him, his least favorite part was cleanup after. Sex is messy, that’s just the way it is. Sighing at his small room he gets to work, wiping himself as clean as he can with a moist towel before moving on to the bedding. 

He's just gotten the sheets stripped off the bed, preparing to set them in the basket with the rest of his sheets for cleaning when he hears a knock at his door. Frowning he looks at the wood, confused because he knows his schedule is clear for the next hour. He doesn’t like going into a client without cleaning off the previous one first. 

Moving to the door he stops for a moment to pull some breeches over his more private area, scowling when another, louder, impatient knock rings through. Pulling the tie to his breaches he grabs the knob of the door pulling it open with a small pout. 

The room is suddenly filled with bodies, men and women alike sneering in disgust at him. The crowd parts, and the village leader steps forward, looking down his nose at Lance. “Hello, Lance.”

“Sir Zarkon, what brings you and your…” Lance looks around at the crowd with a frown. “Friends… to my room tonight?”

“Well, Lance. As you know it’s time for the sacrifice to the great beast.” 

“I’m afraid you’ve come to the wrong person If you’re looking for a virgin to sacrifice, Sir. I promise you, no one leaves here that way.” Lance gives a little chuckle no one joins in on as Zarkon's sneer turns to disgust.

“Well, it is lucky for us that the great beast has specified it doesn’t want a virgin.” Lance starts to back up as the words settle in, his stomach dropping. “And since we have to keep the beast happy, we decided to give it the best of the best. From your status in this… place… that means you, Lance.”

“You don’t want me.” Lance shifts his path, backing himself towards the balcony door. “I’m dirty, a traveler, and not pure blooded. Definitely not a gift fit for the great beast.”

“Oh, but that makes you perfect, Lance. Nobody will miss you when you're gone.”

A crowd of hands suddenly reach for him, but Lance reacts faster, flinging the door open behind him and rushing to the edge of the balcony, throwing himself off the railing. He curls his legs, ready to roll his landing and make a run for it, but his eyes settle on the sheriff below. Sendak grins up at him, his eyepatch not impeding his movement as he easily reaches out and snatches the malnourished whore from the air before he lands. 

“Falling for me, whore? You shouldn’t have.” Lance tries to escape, but his squirming is nothing compared to the muscular body holding him and he quickly finds himself shackled. “Come now, at least you won’t have to suffer this life anymore. Maybe if you’re lucky the beast will eat you quickly.” 

Sendak laughs as he easily throws Lance over his shoulder, carrying him down the dirt road to the bath house for preparations. 

Lance loves being a whore, but now he knows there are downsides even he couldn’t think about.

* * *

Lance is the cleanest he's been in his entire life, any signs of dirt, cum, and anything else scrubbed clean from his body leaving his skin soft and sparkling. He would be relishing in the feeling if not for the reason for his cleanliness and new, silken gown. He saw his reflection as they were weaving flowers into his freshly washed hair, they even painted his lips. He looks good, better than even he thought possible, and it’s for his own death.

Gives the phrase dressed to kill a whole new definition. 

He’s given up on fighting it. He’s going to die today, a gussied up whore. Well, at least he died being what he loved. With a self depreciating chuckle and shake of his head he follows the town elders up to the sacrificial pyre. 

He knows the story, heard it from so many people when he moved into town. The pyre is rebuilt once every twenty years on the cliff overtop the village, a virgin sacrifice placed upon it to appease the great beast. Within a day of it’s erection the pyre is burned, and the sacrifice never seen again. 

Death by fire. 

Lance shudders despite himself. _At least no one can argue I won’t be hot when I die._

Chained to the pole he sends a flirty wink to Sendak. “It’s a shame this is how I learned your kink, sheriff. I do love to be tied down.”

Sendak scoffs. “The only shame here is that I can’t see your death with my own eye.”

“Aww I know you don’t like to take that pretty eye off of me, but it’s time to let go dude. We’re going in two different directions. You to a shithole town who honestly thinks sacrifices do Jack shit for them, and me, well here I am.” 

The annoyed huff Sendak gives is accompanied by a roll of his eye as he turns away, headed for the cave that leads back to town. “Enjoy the view, it will be your last one after all.”

“Hate to say goodbye, but I love to see you go.” Lance knows he’s alone, everyone has left him in the town’s finest, looking over the cliff at the clouds below simply awaiting his death.

“Well, at least I get some peace and quiet.”

“Is that really what you want?” The voice is a rumble so deep it shakes Lance to the core, loud enough that it sends pebbles raining down on top of him, but yet somehow sounds unsure of itself.

Eyes wide Lance looks back to the cave, expecting… something… but only sees the darkness of the path. “Okay, I guess I’m just losing my mind then?”

“Up here, Lance.” More pebbles and dirt rain down on Lance, soiling his cleanliness and drawing his eyes up to bared, sharp fangs as big as his body. “Hello.”

“Holy Quiznak.” Lance gasps, eyes finally pulling away from the daggers of teeth and up the scaled golden muzzle, highlighted in shades of glittering silver. He licks his lips as his eyes meet with honey golden eyes, slitted with the bright sunlight shining down on him. “I didn’t actually expect there to be a great beast.”

The dragon chuckles, crawling down the cliff edge with ease, his giant talons easily holding him up until he rights himself to lay across the cliff, tail swirling around to circle the ground around Lance’s pyre. Large spikes run down his back, flexing and moving with his breath.

Flashing another fanged smile the dragon props it’s chin on it’s claw and watches Lance, catlike eyes roving over his body. “You are much more beautiful than I expected. Usually they give me some poor sub par virgin girl trained from birth, an emotionless meat sack really, not even worth the trip up here. I'm so happy I asked for something different.”

“Why?” Lance finally gets the words out, squirming in the grip of the chains holding his hands high above his head. “Why would you suddenly change what you want? Why me? I'm neither a virgin or a girl.”

“You work at the brothel, don’t you?” Lance nods and the dragon continues in an almost condescending tone. “So you get virgin clients then. Tell me, Lance. How good is it with these clients?”

“Well it’s usually boring, or awkward, or just plain terrible. They have no clue what they’re doing or what they want, most don’t want to experiment and only want vanilla missionary positions. It’s… underwhelming.” Lance blinks, eyes widening as realization dawns on him. “ _You want to fuck me?_ ”

The dragon shifts, raising a clawed hand up to press into the chains above Lance’s head, easily yanking them from the pole. He looks anywhere but at Lance as he speaks, his cheeks tinged with an orange flush. “If you want. I mean, I'm not going to force you or anything. I'm not that kind of dragon! I just thought… maybe you'd… want to try?”

Lance's eyes train down the dragon, taking in its giant form. “No offence big guy, but I don’t think it’ll fit.” 

The rich laughter that rolls out of the dragon is intoxicating, leaving Lance shuddering for an entirely different reason as a large nose moves up to nearly press into him, hot breath billowing his clothes. “Wanna find out?” 

His mouth moves before his mind can catch up, a dreamy sigh he didn’t realize was even coming out of him until he already had. “That sounds amazing.” 

The dragon's pupils narrow further before spreading out wide belying it’s excitement as it rumbles with a low growl. “Perfect.” 

Sharp claws wrap around his midsection and lift him with ease, settling him on the dragon’s back between two of the shifting spines. “Hold on tight, it can be pretty scary in the air and I don’t want you to fall.”

Lance obliges, wrapping his arms around the spike in front of him and reveling in it’s impossibly smooth feeling. The dragon stands, spreading his wings wide as he walks to the edge of the cliff. “Okay, this is the hardest part. No big deal just gonna jump off the cliff and plummet towards the Earth but somehow hold myself up with these wings. I do it all the time.” 

“I’m not scared.” Lance frowns down at the body under him.

“That makes one of us.” The words are barely a whisper and Lance chalks it up to his imagination as the muscles underneath him shift and he lunges forward and down into the clouds. 

Wind whips his hair and clothes hard, clouds running along their flesh in cold touches that leave Lance shivering the first flap of air is loud in his ears, quickly followed by another, and then another, until the dragon’s body starts lifting up, moving high into the air above the cliff where they met. Lance watches with wide eyes as they shift in the air, slowly turning to face the pyre. 

A loud crackling fills the air, the oxygen somehow going thinner for a moment before in a deafening boom, a ball of fire shoots from the dragon’s mouth and collides with the wood of the pyre. It instantly destroys the structure and leaves the remains to burn away. 

Wide eyes stare at the embers as they turn, leaving the large mountain and heading over the village towards another cluster of mountains. Lance sits clinging tightly to the spike for a few moments, waiting for the dragon to speed up, or do tricks to show off, anything really, but he keeps his pace slow and steady. Bored, and adventurous by nature Lance stands, walking easily up the dragon's shoulders to it’s neck. 

The spikes get smaller here, but run closer together so it’s easy for Lance to hold onto them as he moves along, carefully watching his footing until he reaches the dragon’s head. “This is a lot less exciting than I expected.”

“You’re not safe up there… should have stayed… where you were.” The dragon’s voice keeps cutting off, unsure if it’s him taking a breath from being unhealthy or something else Lance frowns, plopping down to sit on a scaled brow, leaning against the cool surface of a massive horn. 

“Do you always travel this slow? How do people not see you?” Lance sighs, looking at the farmlands below them. 

“I don’t normally… travel by air.” 

“That’s even more confusing then!” Huffing Lance flops back, starfishing on the dragon’s massive brow. 

Within a short period of time, that takes much longer than Lance thinks it should, the dragon settles onto the smooth dark surface of a cliff, a massive glittering cave open in front of them. Excited to explore Lance slides easily down the dragon’s neck, hopping off onto the ground with a grunt of disapproval from his ride. He rushes inside the cave, wide eyes taking in every detail of glittering stones. 

“Did you put all these gemstones up like this?” Turning Lance startles, eyes going wide and mouth agape as he watches the dragon swirl with golden flames, form shrinking down substantially. In the blink of an eye the massive reptilian form was more human, standing before him with brown hair so dark it’s almost black, pushed back against golden horns. Sparkling yellow scales adorning his skin at his temples, wrists, and along his chest, legs, and jawline in a beautiful array.

Licking his lips Lance steps forward, hand raised in curiosity as he draws closer to the now humanoid dragon. Said dragon looks hesitant, a clawed hand moving up to cover his mouth as he swallows hard. His wings shift up and down with the hard breaths he's taking as Lance presses a hand into the warm press of his chest where human flesh connects with dragon scales. 

“Well, you’re still about twice my size, but I think at this size I can make it work.” Lance smiles coyly up at him through his lashes, smile quickly turning to a frown as the dragon keeps his hand over his mouth and eyes averted. “You okay?”

“I uh… don’t fly well.” The pale tint to his dark skin tells Lance how the dragon is feeling, and knowing he must keep his dragon lover happy Lance calmly ushers him inside the cave, pleased to find a giant plush bed to settle the dragon on. 

“Well I'll just have to help you feel better before we start. Can’t have you getting sick mid sex.” Lance climbs up onto the dragon’s large thigh, hands running down his chest and doing soothing circles over his stomach. 

Lance focuses on his task at hand, fingers running over soft skin, feeling the muscles hidden away under his rounded stomach. His fingers run from skin to scales, the texture there slightly more rigid before going back to skin again. It’s fascinating to Lance, especially seeing the belly button gracing the tan flesh. 

Mind wandering to thoughts of how dragon’s are born he doesn’t notice when the dragon's sounds shift, soft breathing pitching up. It isn’t until a vibrating, rolling groan escapes his lips that Lance stops moving his hands, looking up into golden eyes, slitted like a snake's. He blinks slowly, moving his hand down along the scales and watching a beautiful flush spread across tan flesh. 

“Beautiful.” He smiles to himself, moving his hand down more before moving it back up, scooting up on the large thigh he's straddling to get settled better before adding his other hand in. Mood quickly returned Lance trails his eyes down the dragon’s chest, looking further down to the dip of his pelvis. Curious he drags one hand down, running it along the course scales there, grin growing when he feels a shift and hears the dragon’s breath hitch.

“So I’m assuming there is something hidden away right about…” Emboldened Lance runs his hand over the scales again, feeling them lift up. “Here.”

Tilting his head Lance looks at the raising scales. He continues to run his fingers along the flesh, dipping them into the opening slit and feeling the press of something pushing against them as the dragon moans underneath him. Finally the dragon’s dick comes into view, a large throbbing member with two thick veins, one on each side of it, and a wider, flat tip. 

Lance licks his lips, reaching his hands out to wrap around the girth and dragging them down and back up, a pleased noise escaping him, mixing in the air with the dragon’s as more of the length comes out and gets the same loving touch from Lance. 

“You got some oil or something, big man?” Blinking Lance stops for second interrupting himself. “Hey, what’s your name?”

“Name? I don’t… Dragon’s are given names only by humans, so I guess I'm the great beast?” The dragon seems to struggle to catch up as his dick continues to grow in Lance’s grip. 

Lance gasps. “That is not a name! If humans have to name you then I'll just have to do it myself. I'll call you Hunk, because damn you are the biggest hunk I have ever gotten the chance to touch.” 

“Hunk huh?” He smiles, shifting on his bed to grab a large pitcher, settling it on the ground beside Lance. “I’m honored to get such an amazing name from you, Lance.”

Looking into the pitcher Lance sees it filled with oil. Pleased he reaches down, scooping up a handful and running it over his ass, letting the cool fluid run down his crack and thighs. He keeps one hand on the girth of Hunk's cock as he dips the other down his ass, pressing a finger easily into his still slightly stretched hole. 

“So tell me, Hunk. How do you know my name?” Lance thrusts the finger a few times before adding a second, spreading them with a pleased huff.

Hunk watches him with wide eyes, forked tongue peeking out to lick his lips. “I’ve tried to purchase your time before. In my human form, but they said you were booked up for the whole week already. I didn’t expect them to actually give you to me when I left them the message saying I wanted someone experienced instead of a virgin.”

“You tried to purchase me?” Lance looks up, eyes practically sparkling as he shifts his hand up Hunk’s massive shaft. “You have a more human form?”

“Yes, I've watched you around town. You’re… perfect.” Hunk gasps out as Lance leans in to lick up one of the veins on his cock.

“Guess that means you'll have to keep and spoil me then.” Lance adds a third and fourth finger into his hole together, groaning out at the stretch and thrusting against the scaled thigh underneath him.

Hunk moans, hands grabbing Lance’s ass, pressing his claws into the flesh as he drags him up and back again, helping the thrusts along his thigh. “Never gonna let you go.” 

A loud moan fills the air as Hunk pushes Lance’s hand aside, dipping two of his massive fingers into his hole in it’s place, spreading them slowly as he pushes them in deep and back out again. Lance reaches over to the oil, cupping up another mass and dumping it over his ass as Hunk adds a third finger. Warmth fills his belly as Hunk’s fingers speed up, the strong press pushing his thrusts harder against his thigh. 

It doesn’t take long before Lance's hole is clenching around Hunk’s fingers as he moans out, thrusting erratically against his scales as he cums. Hunk keeps moving through it, not stopping until Lance practically collapses against his stomach, a dribble of drool escaping his panting lips. 

Slowly Hunk pulls his hand out, cupping Lance’s ass and pulling him up into the air easily, settling him between his own clavicles with one leg on either side of his neck. “You’re such a good boy, Lance. Let me clean you up.”

“M'not done ye-ahhhh.” Lance moans out as Hunk’s tongue easily wraps around his softened cock, squeezing the flesh as it tugs it like the grip of a hand. Unable to resist Lance thrusts into the touch, dick quickly hardening as the slick tickles along every line of it’s flesh, even dipping the tips of the fork inside the foreskin and swirling. 

Too soon the length is pulling away, retreating back into Hunk’s mouth. Lance whines, trying to thrust forward and chase after it but strong hands easily hold him still. 

“Shh, Lance. I have better plans.” Hunk runs soothing hands over Lance’s thighs before slowly pushing him back until his dick is pressed into Lance’s spine. “If you’re still up for it, I mean. I would never force you.”

“Oh, please force it into me, Hunk. I want to see it bulging out of my stomach, to know you’ve ruined me for anyone else.” Lance practically keens as he's quickly flipped, the side of his face pressed down into the soft bedding as Hunk moves above him.

The press of the wide tip of Hunk’s cock against his hole is intimidating but Lance breathes slow, taking deep breaths to try and keep himself calm and relaxed. With Hunk Leaning over him Lance’s head only comes to mind chest, and Lance can’t help but moan out at the giant size above him. 

“Lance are you sure you-“

Rolling his eyes Lance presses his ass back into the cock pressing into him, feeling the strain as it tries to push inside. “Hunk if you don’t fuck into me right now I will go find a dragon that will.”

The temperature around them shifts, a cold spark in the air as a growl rumbles along Lance’s back. He opens his mouth to take back the words but all that comes out is a silent scream as Hunk thrusts forward, forcing a large portion of his cock inside of him. Finally noise escapes his lips in a low, long groan as Hunk pulls back slightly and presses in more. Lance can feel himself being filled, the mass inside him quickly breaching past anywhere he's ever been touched before. 

Fingers digging into the fabric underneath him Lance pushes back, a whimper escaping his lips as he feels the stretch of the flesh on his stomach. “Fuck, Hunk. Hold me up, I wanna see.”

Sweaty palms wrap around his forearms, gripping tight and easily lifting him. Hunk shifts onto his haunches, using his tail to help hold the position and pushing Lance down the last few inches until he’s fully sheathed inside the human. Lance groans, hand moving to his stomach to feel the bump of Hunk’s cock pressing out of it. 

“Hunk, baby look, you can see you. I can practically jerk you through my flesh.” To emphasize his words Lance takes both his hands, rubbing as hard as he can with the restrictive hold making Hunk jerk up into him causing both of them to moan out. “Fuck, this is so hot. Fuck me like this, baby. Use me for your release.”

“Lance I can’t-“

“You can and you will! Use those muscles and jerk off with my body. Please, baby. Show me what kind of beast you really are.” Hunk’s grip shifts with Lance’s words, moving one hand at a time to wrap around his torso. Lance gasps at the pressure on his ribs as Hunk grips him tight and lifts him up, pushing him back down slowly leaving both of them groaning out. “Yeah, baby like that. Do what you want with me.”

Lance can feel himself lifted back up, the pull on his rim as Hunk comes almost completely out, leaving only his flared tip in before his grip tightens and Lance is jerked back down. The rhythm picks up as Hunk keeps going, Lance’s hands gripping to Hunk’s fingers as he can do nothing but moan out into the thin air. The smell of ozone and lack of oxygen reaching his lungs leaves Lance feeling lightheaded, his whole body hot as the thrusts continue. 

It doesn’t take long before Lance is getting off a second time, his cum shooting out into the air and dribbling off his cock as Hunk continues. Jaw open wide Lance’s moans turn to whimpers, whole body shaking with overstimulation as the dragon continues, his cock somehow growing impossibly larger inside of him. 

A rumbling growl fills the air as Hunk’s movements start to falter. Lance can do nothing but moan out as his dragon partner reaches his finish, pressing his stomach out with so much cum he's left looking nine months pregnant as the dragon finally stops moving him, settling him against his chest, cock still sheathed inside twitching and filling him with his seed.

Lance feels himself settled into the bed, the cock within him slowly retracting, it isn’t until the flared tip finally pops out that he feels the gush of cum releasing from his body. Hunk leans over him, large hand cupping his head and thumb brushing his jaw. 

“You okay, Lance?”

“I could use my bath supplies right now.” He mumbles into the pillow, feeling the cooling slick of Hunk’s release pooling underneath his body. 

“I could go get your stuff, and anything else you might want.” Hunk supplies with a chuckle. 

Lance’s eyes fly open, his body shooting up with a jolt up his spine as he stares at the dragon. “You’re keeping me?”

“If you’ll let me, Lance. I'd love you to live the rest of your days here with me.” Hunk taps his finger tips together, blush running up his cheeks in a beautiful flush. Lance grabs his hand, tugging until the dragon leans over and places a deep, soft kiss on his lips.

“I have never wanted anything more in my life than being with you, and taking a bath.” 

Laughing Hunk kisses his forehead, standing his body shrinks down leaving him looking completely human. He lifts Lance, moving him to a clean spot on the bed before pulling on some clothes. 

“Sleep, baby. I'll get your stuff. When I come back we can get you ready for a proper shopping trip. Sound good?” 

Lance nods, snuggling into a pillow as Hunk leaves the cave. Lance is a whore, he likes to have sex, to feel himself filled with someone else’s cum. But now, he can’t think of anyone he'd want fucking him senseless except his new dragon boyfriend. Though, maybe he'd be open to sharing sometimes.

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up with comments and kudos!
> 
> You can also find me @succubustykiss on twitter. 
> 
> And as always, thanks for reading!


End file.
